inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin Pegasus Arc
Majin Pegasus Arc (魔神 ペガサス アーク, Majin Pegasasu Āku, lit. Demon God Pegasus Arc) is a Keshin. It is the evolution of Matsukaze Tenma's original Keshin, Majin Pegasus. Description Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The Heavenly Horse, a spirit of air. The very wind itself is at your disposal."'' Users Inazuma Eleven GO *'Matsukaze Tenma' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Utsunomiya Toramaru' *'Winel' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Matsukaze Tenma' (Normal Form and Mixi Max Form - Shuu) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Matsukaze Tenma' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Justice Wing' *'SK Dribble Force 10' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Justice Wing' *'SK Dribble Force X' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Justice Wing' *'SK Dribble Force' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Justice Wing' Info (GO) Anime Tenma first used it in the anime against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in Episode 39 and scored the third goal for Raimon. Then, Tenma fused it with Sousha Maestro and Kensei Lancelot to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal for Raimon. It is also seen in the third GO opening that he was fighting with Amemiya's keshin. It appeared again many times in the second half of the final in the Episode 43, against the new Seidouzan, Dragonlink. Tenma made a shoot but it was easily stopped by Senguuji Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. Later, Tenma used it again to stop Yamato's keshin shoot but failed. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Matsukaze Tenma. At the debut of the second half, Tenma's original keshin, Majin Pegasus, evolved into it due to Tenma's determination. He beat Hakuryuu's keshin, and then passed to Shindou. He also completed the chain shoot created by Shindou's Harmonics and Tsurugi's Death Drop and scored the first goal to Raimon. Then, he, Shindou and Tsurugi used their Keshin to fight against Zero's. They were able to win the Keshin battle, principally due to the help of Raimon's defenders' hissatsu. Later, Tenma used Justice Wing, chained with Shinsuke's Buttobi Jump, and scored another goal. At the end of the match, he fused Pegasus Arc with Kensei Lancelot and Sousha Maestro to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal by using Sword of Fire. Info (Chrono Stone) In episode 1, Tenma used it to block Alpha's strike mode shoot, but it was easily beaten. In episode 3, Tenma used it after Fei encouraged him and fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. He made a shoot with Yuuichi's Armed and scored the second and final goal to Tenmas. He used it again in episode 4 and fused with it to pass the ball to Yuuichi. In episode 5, Tenma used it and tried to fuse with it to create his Keshin Armed but failed to do so. In episode 6, he continued trying to fuse with it, but as he couldn't, he resorted to attacking Beta who had possession of the ball. He failed due to her shoot which scored, beating his keshin and breaking Burai Hand. He later used it to shoot and used Justice Wing but failed due to Beta again, who easily stopped tenma's shot. so. In episode 7, Tenma tried again and again to use his Keshin Armed, but ended up without any success and very tired. In episode 8, he used it to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 with Shinsuke's keshin, but they weren't fast enough. Later, Tenma used it another time and finally succeeded to fuse with it. He easily scored a goal with a mighty shoot which broke Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In episode 9, Tenma used it and immediately fused with it. He scored a goal with his mighty shoot. In episode 10, Tenma used it another time but this time, Tenma failed to fuse with it. In episode 11, Tenma used it again and tried to fuse with it and this time, it was successful. Tenma used it another time in episode 25 and fused with it. Tenma tried to stop Disaster Break along with Fei, in his Mixi Max form, but it failed. Tenma used it another time in episode 33 and fused with it. Tenma shot a ball against a dinosaur to make him back to his senses. Crossover Movie It was used along with Sengoku Bushin Musashi to stop Asta but the were easily beaten by him. Later on, in the match against Destructchers, Tenma used his keshin to fused with it. During its Keshin Armed's usage, the keshin transformed into Majin Pegasus Arc R, and thus Tenma got a new, red Keshin Armed. He faced Asta and was able to get the ball from him. Gallery Tenma Armed CS 48 HQ.png|Armed. Majin Pegasus Arc GO game.PNG|Tenma calling Majin Pegasus Arc to fuse into Matei Gryphon. Majin Pegasus Arc in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Majin Pegasus Arc in the Chrono Stone game. Majin Pegasus Arc Keshin Model.png|Majin Pegasus Arc in the game. HNI_0020.JPG|Majin Pegasus Arc in the game. HNI_0037.JPG|Armed (game ver.) Majin Pegasus Arc TCG.png|Majin Pegasus Arc TCG Video Movie Armed Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO= |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Trivia *Majin Pegasus Arc is the evolved form of Majin Pegasus, and is the only evolved keshin so far in the anime. As in the Crossover Movie, it evolved again in Majin Pegasus Arc R, an even more powerful and agressive version of this Keshin. However, in the game, Majin Pegasus Arc R isn't really stronger than Majin Pegasus Arc. At Level 0 Majin Pegasus Arc R has lower KP, but higher Attack, than the normal Majin Pegasus Arc. *It has a soul reference called Pegasus. See Also *Majin Pegasus *Majin Pegasus Arc R Category:Wind Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed Category:Shoot Keshin